theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sweet Dragon
Background "Do we want to be the kind of establishment where crazy shit happens?" ~ Borky The Sweet Dragon, formerly known as the Prancing Pegasus, is a tavern owned and operated by The Unexpectables. It serves as their base of operations in The City of Alivast and is located in the city's lower district. It consists of a tavern with a large common room, bar, and kitchen. The upper floor has a magically locked door with a lion's head that only the owners (The Unexpectables) can open that leads to their private rooms. Each employee also has living quarters. The facility includes a substantial amount of land where additional structures can be built. All construction is done by Adric Metal-Mane and his crew, though Hammergnar has helped on recent expansions. An arcanuim, consisting of a three-story tower, has been built adjacent to the main building with doors connecting them. The ground floor is storage and supplies, the second floor is Willow's living quarters, and the third floor is a magical workshop. The common room has a small corner stage raised about a foot and a half above the rest of the floor. It is lit with four Iounge lights. The stage was built in about an hour by Adric Metal-Mane, Panic, and Hammergnar in a shirtless carpentry bonanza. On the roof are roosts and lofts for pseudodragon messengers that service the Sweet Dragon. The diminutive dragonkin carry letters and parcels to and from the tavern. In a brilliant marketing move, Panic suggested the party pay an additional 100 Alivastian credits so that their messengers are outfitted with collars featuring a lollipop. The common room has a security feature in the form of an owlbear pelt that will animate and attack intruders when activated. It needs to be manually activated and will not respond unless commanded. This pelt was a gift from Brorc Bronze-Fang as thanks for the Unexpectables' aid in the Dullmar incident and was enchanted by Prof. Rumblefungus. The pelt has been nicknamed Waffles. Upon returning to Alivast after their expedition to the West, the group has contracted to have a bathhouse constructed, much to the relief of the live-in employees who had to make do with only small washbasins. Considering the group's history of trekking through the sewers, this is a wise investment for both employee morale and future diplomacy checks. The bathhouse was completed on the first day of winter, shortly after the initial 2 feet of snow. It appears on the outside as a small stone shed attached to Willow's arcanium, but it opens up to a staircase that leads below the tower. At the bottom of the staircase is a large chamber with a single bath pool which is separated in two by a large partition; men on the left and women on the right. The pool is made of smooth stone, has a brass trim and is 5 feet deep at the middle. The bath house is also equipped with beach chairs and labeled cubbies for every employee. It is not equipped with showers however, to Greckles' protest. According to Hammergnar, the bath is heated, cleaned, and protected by a water elemental, and is of a new design by a man named Nicholas Kimber. History The Sweet Dragon was originally an inn known as the Prancing Pegasus and was a known meeting spot of the Thieve's Guild before it was forced underground. After the Thieve's Guild left, ownership reverted to the City of Alivast until it was given to The Unexpectables by Abacus as a reward. Owners * Tarrask "Task" of Oath-Iron * Greckles Birdman * Panic Grimtongue * Borky the Orky Employees * Helga (bartender) * Tai Borpington (cook) * Vel Rock-Fist (bouncer) * Scarbles the Mistress (server/waitress) * Alice (server/waitress) * Meryl Quiltin (maid/pseudodragon care) * Skinny (maid) * Neragen (guard) * Luistrog (guard) * Uromajister (part-time winter guard) * Willow (enchanter/potion brewer) * Hassrad (occasional information broker, not a full time resident) * Adric Metal-Mane (general contractor, non-resident) * Log (unofficial resident cleric) Pseudodragons To keep in line with the bar's theme, it was decided that they would purchase pseudodragons to use as mail-carriers. The dragons previously wore collars with ornaments that resembled candy, but those were replaced with metal tags after children tried to catch them with nets to take their candy. The pseudodragons have also displayed intelligent behavior, playing cards with each other while the owners aren't looking. Meryl cares for the pseudodragons in addition to her other duties. Named Pseudodragons * Chunk, named by Panic. Redish and big boned. * Rook, named by Task. Black and sleek. Trivia * The first half of the tavern's name comes from Marcus Sweet, a city guardsman and comrade of The Unexpectables. * Task has commissioned Timber to make a sign for the Sweet Dragon. However, as the sign took so long to finish, many people had trouble finding the establishment. The sign was delivered and installed shortly before the Harvest Festival. * You can buy Sweet Dragon branded merchandise at https://www.designbyhumans.com/shop/TheUnexpectables/ * One of the upgrade options that the party wants is a "fight pit". A prerequisite for a fight pit is to have a cleric in their employ. The cleric makes sure that nobody gets (permanently) hurt or dies. "Like a lifeguard, but instead of the pool, it's fists." ~ MontyGlu * Greckles hung the stained glass panel Solly made him in the front window. * Greckles has lamented that the tavern's sweets theme is not accompanied by the sale of candy. Panic responded with insinuation that he intends to enter the candy business, but Task was quick to insist the name is ironic. * The Sweet Dragon is the only bar in the lower districts that sells wine from Outreach Vineyard. Category:Places